super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora vs Son Goku
Intro Who will win between these two Chilidsh warriors from a island , Sora from kingdom Hearts and Son Goku from dragon ball z , I’m wiz and Hes boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armors , Weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Son Goku Rock:Goku is the strongest warrior in Universe 7. One of the most powerful characters in the franchise, Goku can hold his own if not take on seemingly any opponent. His natural talent for combat along with his unwavering drive have taken his power to unprecedented levels in his life. He has been seen to put up a reasonable fight against the Destroyer Beerus, and later on even against his teacher Whis, although both still held back greatly. Ultimately, at his highest level of power, he is unarguably the most powerful mortal in the history of the Multiverse, far stronger than any Destroyer and reaching levels that only the Angels could possibly rival or surpass, with only the Omni Kings and Grand Priest being his certain superior. As an infant, he could drag large rocks tied to him while pursuing food and resist his adoptive grandpa's attempts to hold him down. As a child, Goku could easily defeat many foes. When first meeting Bulma, he was unfazed when rundown by her car and shot, quickly picking up and throwing her car with her in it. He defeated a Pteranodon, a pack of wolves and a Bear Thief. When meeting Yamcha, Goku fought on par with the bandit despite weakened from hunger. Later, as a Great Ape, Goku effortlessly destroyed Emperor Pilaf's castle. While training under Master Roshi, Goku consistently outperformed Krillin and amazed the teacher, including moving large boulders and running a 100-meter dash in 8.5 seconds. Goku and Krillin accomplished various grueling labors a day that outperformed an entire work-force of adults. By the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament, Goku's might could move a massive boulder and fight on par with the seasoned Roshi. In the tournament, he breezed through the preliminaries while holding back significantly and developed various new techniques against his foes. In the finals, Goku fought on par with the seasoned veteran "Jackie Chun" and likewise replicate practically every maneuver his opponent used on him, narrowly losing by lack of stamina after a double count-out. While fighting the Red Ribbon Army, Goku did not experience any serious physical trouble against the majority of their fighters, with only General Blue providing any meaningful resistance through the use of his telekinetic powers. In hand-to-hand combat, however, Goku still managed to handily come out on top after a short but intense struggle. When facing Mercenary Tao, Goku was toyed with by the deadly assassin and only managed to mildly hurt the foe with his Kamehameha before being defeated himself. After training with Korin, Goku defeated Mercenary Tao with ease, able to block Tao's Dodon Ray with only mild pain. Goku then proceeded to single-handedly destroy the entire Red Ribbon Army's headquarters and all its soldiers. Even Staff Officer Black's Battle Jacket was beaten easily. Metal:goku eventually went on to forefill his destiny and fight Frieza although he was outclassed at first , things changed when he turned super sayain and overpowered Frieza , since then goku has token on the likes of , androids , cell , buu and even gods like beerus . Rock: well let’s talk about all of Gokus forms while we’re at it Ssj A form that makes goku twice as strong then his base Ssj2 A form that makes goku twice as strong as his ssj form Ssj3 A form that makes goku 3 times as strong as his ssj2 and four times stronger than his ssj Ssj god A form that has goku have Divine power that only gods can detect , this form is 10-30 times more powerful than ssj , ssj2 and ssj3 Ssgss A form that is Gokus base , with god kai , this form is 50X stronger than ssj god Rock: we won’t be counting ssj4 or ultra instinct because goku cannot reach those forms as of now Metal: overall goku is a force to be wrecking with and should not be underestimated Sora Rock:Sora is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts video game series. Sora is just a teenager that is forced into a situation in which he has to save the Kingdom Hearts. He is the keyblade's chosen one and is thus forced to fight the heartless, nobodies, and any evil force of darkness. He derives his powers from his weapon: keyblade. Metal:Prior to the main events of Birth By Sleep, Sora's newly born heart encounters the injured heart of Ventus and mends it, offering to help him restore his broken heart until Ventus can recover on his own. This allows them to form a connection with one another, and as a side effect of their connection causes Ventus darkhalf Vanitas's face to resemble a teenage Sora Rock:As Sora grew up, he found a best friend and rival in Riku a boy who was one year older than him and they would often compete in sword fighting with wooden swords, racing, and many other competive activities. Metal:When he is four years old, he sperately encounters 2 Keyblade wielders Terra and Aqua. When Terra appeared on the islands he only saw Sora from afar and failed to sense any potential in him though did see it in Riku which led to Terra to pass on the ability to wield the Keyblade to Riku who he hoped to one day take on as an apprentice after Riku's keyblade came to him. Aqua appeared on the island some time later and sensed the potential in Sora to become a Keyblade Wielder and was tempted to take him as an apprentice but chose not to after sensing Terra had given the ability to Riku and did not want them to be put through the ordeals she and Terra had and made Sora promise that if Riku ever went off the path to darkness that he wouldnt give up on him. Rock:Later on, as he and Riku sat on a beach, Sora began to feel sad for no appearent reason which Riku suggessted was because someone in pain was reaching out for him and urged Sora to reach back. Sora succeeds and is presented with Ventus's lost heart who requests to rest within Sora's heart which Sora, wanting to help, accepts. This action causes Sora to receive the ability to wield the keyblade later on in the series due to carrying the heart of a keyblade wielder within his own. Metal:sora can move faster then the speed of light , use very powerful magic , can heal himself , can frezze his foes or put them of fire , also according to our calculations sora should have universal levels of destructive capabilities. Rock: in addition sora was also able to hold his own against other powerful fighters like cloud strife and sephiroith . Metal: sora does have his flaws though , he often relies on his friends for help and most of his greatest achievements were acquired with some type of help ,unlike goku who is far more conestiant , also he can Be rather ignorant at times. Rock: however don’t let this fool you as sora May just be the strongest person in all of final fantasy or Disney or where ever he comes from I guess Sora:That's not true! The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may even give in. But I've learned that deep down, there's a light that never goes out! Pre-fight Alright our combatants are set let’s end this debate once and for all , it’s time for a death battle!!! Fight Sora is Walking In a Forest when he Finds a Dragon Ball , Sora puts his hand on the dragon ball and looks at it , sora then takes the dragon ball and just as he is about to walk away , Goku flies into the scene , Goku asks Sora to hand over the Dragon Ball , Sora refuses saying he had it first , Goku tells him he must or else lord beerus would be really mad , Sora tells goku that’s his problem and Walks away , goku jumps at sora and punches him in the face , Sora says what’s the Big idea? , Goku yells to hand over the Dragon balls now , Sora says no and slashes Goku with the Keyblade , Goku says ok come fight me! Fight! Sora shoots a Freeze attack at Goku , Goku dodges and Punches Sora , Goku then shoots a kamehmha at Sora , Sora dodges and Slashes Goku in the face , Sora then shoots a Fire attack at Goku , Goku shoots a kai blast at the fire attack , the attacks coillde and explode . Goku then Transforms into a super Saiyan , Sora stops time , sora then hits Goku with Fire , lighting and ice , Goku gets hit with all three attacks at the same time , Goku gets up and uses a Zanku Fist on Sora , Sora gets hit by the attack , Sora then charges up his Trinity Limit , Goku keeps Punching Sora , Sora releases his Limit and starts Slashing Goku with the Keyblade , Sora uses his Aero and has the effects of Gokus attacks Weakend , Goku keeps punching Sora but gokus attacks keep getting weaker and weaker , Goku then says so your some how getting stronger from all of the hits you take , your like goku black huh? , Sora says I don’t know what you’re talkong about , goku says let’s go , Goku transforms into his ssj2 transformation, Goku punches sora in the gut , Sora holds Onto Goku and Slashes him in the face with the Keyblade , Goku uses Instant Transmission and kicks sora in the face , Sora says heal And heals himself with the Keyblade , Sora then teleports behind goku , Goku uses Instant Transmission and Gets Behind sora , Goku then punches Sora across the face , Sora says no more messing around , Goku says right back at you , Goku transforms Into his ssj3 transformation, Sora transforms Into his Final Form , Goku rushes at sora , Sora rushes at Goku , the two coillde , Sora tries to Slash goku with the Keyblades , Goku Holds the Keyblade at bay , Goku then uses Instant Transmission and teleports behind Sora , Goku then Yells Dragon Fist! , Goku uses a Dragon Fist on Sora and goes right through his Cheast , Sora Falls To then ground with blood gushing out of his Cheast , Goku powers down and Says I’m sorry it had to come to this but your greed was the cause , goodbye , Goku then flies off with the dragon ball , Sora yells you jerk and Heals himself with tinker bells magic , Goku senses a Powerful engery , Goku has you Fool and Launches a Kamehmha at Sora , Sora Dodges and Slashes Goku with the Two keyblades multiple times , Goku says give up , you’ll never win , Go home and be Grateful for the life you have , Sora says never , Goku has ok then no holding back , Goku transforms into his Ssj God transformation , The two rush at each other , Goku then teleports Behind sora and charges a Kamehmha, Before sora has Time to React he is Instantly Obliertiated By the Blast , Goku then powers down and says your rage was your down fall , Perhaps we can meet again someday but Until Then goodbye , Goku grabs the Dragon ball and flies away . Kairi , Donald , Goofy , Riku , Roxas And Mickey are shown Crying over Soras Death. Ko! Results Rock: Noooooooo , Sora!!! Metal: This fight was a no brainer! And very one sided in gokus favor , as tough as Sora is he is nothing compared to A sayain like goku , Goku spent years Fighting Dangerous opponents like Frieza , Cell , Buu , Beerus , Goku black and jiren , While sora has faced his fair share of tough guys like Xehanort and Sephiroith , these guys cannot compare to how Strong The opponents Goku takes on , Goku beat Frieza and Frieza destroyed planets for a Living and compared to Frieza , Sora is a little angel . Rock: but what about that Universal feat he has in kingdom hearts 3??? Metal: yeah about that , Sora has many of help from his Friends , the feat wasn’t his own doing , unlike Goku who Is more conestiant with his feats like when he fought jiren the two shook a void with a universe in it , Sora is likley not Universal or at least not on his own , He is Likley Large Star level to Multi-Solar system level or at a really high Ball multi-Galaxy level , It’s simple Goku is a Mortal who has spent years traning with Gods and even Became a god himself , Nothing In the Kingdom Hearts universe even comes close to the level of power goku faces on a daily basis. Rock: but what about all of his skills? Metal: while his skills would keep Goku busy , Goku has tanked much worse attacks that can bust planets , Something sora hasn’t had to Combat with , none of his skills would be Strong enough to Kill goku. Rock: but what about , his hax? Metal: Soras hax would keep Goku busy but eventully goku would be able to Overpower Sora and beat him anyways , Plus Goku has Many of Hax himself to counter Sora , so we can pull information up our asses all day it just proves Sora Is no match for a Bloody Sayian!. Rock: I guess sora is gonna have a sora loss about this one!. Metal: the winner is Goku! Note: all credits to Animal Dude at this page ( ☀https://deathbattlefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Sora_vs_Son_Goku)[[Category:Kingdom Hearts vs Dbz Themed Death Battles]] Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles Category:'God' themed Death Battles Category:Animal dude